The Christmas Wish
by quiethearted
Summary: Response to prompts from sanditar  Miranda's Christmas Wish  and mxrolkr  Andy gives Miranda a 'special gift.' They worked so well together that I couldn't resist.


Cassidy smiled as she looked around the table at all the happy faces. The first time she had met some of them she never would have thought that one day they would all form a sort of extended family for her and Caroline. After so many years of thinking she could only count on her mother and sister, it was nice to know that she had all these wonderful friends as well. She knew they had Andy and her friendship with their mom to thank for tha,t and Cass made a point of letting the woman know how much she appreciated all the changes Andy had brought to their lives. Though Andy always said it was all Miranda's doing, Cassidy knew who was really at the heart of the changes in her mom. It had been Andy who'd subtly pushed Miranda to invite them all over for that first Christmas dinner, knowing that none of them had anywhere else to go. Serena's family was in Brazil, Emily's in England and Nigel hadn't spoken to his family in years. Like Andy, who was scheduled to work until late Christmas Eve, they had no one special to spend Christmas with that year.

Andy had drifted back into Miranda's world, and therefore her children's lives, six months prior to their first shared Christmas dinner when she had literally run into their mother outside of James Holt's studio. Miranda had been on her way out after previewing James' newest collection as Andy was on her way in with a bottle of Scotch to help her friend James recover from the event. They had collided as Miranda looked back to comment to Nigel. Andy had dropped the Scotch but caught the dragon before she could fall, steering Miranda away from the glass and liquor that stained the sidewalk. To everyone's surprise, Miranda had thanked her and offered to buy her lunch as a token of that thanks. A stunned Andy had agreed to what was the first of a string of lunches, then dinners, and finally outings with Miranda and her girls.

That Miranda had agreed to invite her staff to that first Christmas dinner was perhaps the most stunning move of all, but it had become a tradition and even led to various dinners throughout the rest of the year. The second year Miranda had arranged a small gathering several weeks before Christmas when Caroline expressed the desire to purchase gifts for their new circle of friends, but admitted having no idea what to get any of them. It was Cassidy who came up with the idea of the Christmas Wishes. They would each write down the one thing they had always wanted most but had never received. They would then put the pieces of paper in a bowl and each draw one, playing Secret Santa for whomever they drew.

Cassidy chuckled as she remembered that first round of gifting.

"What's so funny, kiddo?" Andy asked, leaning her head to the side to catch her young friend's eye.

"Just thinking about the first set of Christmas Wishes," Cassidy admitted.

"Oh, wow, that was hilarious," Andy laughed, drawing the attention of the others.

"Andréa, what has you so amused?" Miranda asked from her place at the head of the table. Having been talking to Nigel on her left, she had not overheard the conversation going on to her right.

"Cass and I were talking about the first time we did the Christmas Wishes."

"Yes, it was both an amusing and enlightening experience," Miranda smiled. "I found it interesting that so many childhood wishes were fulfilled that day."

"Oh, like we weren't all expecting Nigel to ask for a Ballerina Barbie," Emily snorted.

"You think I had an easy time finding a red-haired Cabbage Patch doll named Emily?" Nigel teased her back.

"She is still sleeping with it," Serena advised with a smirk.

"Should we ask how you know that?" Caroline grinned.

"No," Miranda cut in quickly causing them all to laugh. She still tended to be a bit overprotective of the twins, though at sixteen they were well aware that Serena and Emily weren't actually _roommates_, but had been living together as a couple for the last three years. "And that Ballerina Barbie was more difficult to find than I expected. Really, Nigel, a silver lamè tutu?"

"I expected to receive one of the newer ones. However did you find the vintage outfit in such pristine condition? Usually the laces on the slippers are broken or the program missing," he asked, clearly having been curious about it for some time.

Miranda gave a mysterious smile. "I have my ways," she said.

"Did you loan them to Caroline for the cowboy hat she found Serena?" Andy grinned at Miranda.

Serena shrugged. "We only had gauchos in Brazil," she defended. "They did not have such excellent hats."

"You look great in that hat, too," Caroline complimented her.

Cassidy rolled her eyes wondering when her sister would ever grow out of the crush she'd had on Serena since the first moment they'd met the tall beauty. Deciding it was time to get on with the purpose of tonight's dinner, Cassidy pushed back her chair and gathered the pads and pens that were waiting on the sideboard. "It's time to make this year's wish," she said passing the items out to each person and placing a large dark bowl in the center of the table. "Like the first time when we all wrote down our childhood wish, though Caro and I had a little more trouble with that since Mom tries to answer all our wishes as we have them, this time we're going to write down a wish that would make our hearts the happiest. The actual gift is going to require a little interpretation, so the results should prove interesting." Taking her seat, Cassidy picked up the pen and pretended to stare at the paper before her. Even having known in advance what this year's theme would be, she still wasn't sure how to ask for what she wanted exactly. From the corner of her eye, she watched as her mom quickly wrote something, then paused and surreptitiously tore off that sheet, crumpling it in her hand. Writing on a fresh sheet, Miranda folded that one into quarters and tossed it into the bowl.

Very deliberately, Cassidy wrote, "To see my mom happy" and waited to be the last to add her wish to the bowl. Picking it up she pretended to stir the papers and offered it to Andy who sat to her left. "You're first this year," she said, knowing from years past that Andy would take the paper on top. Cassidy then moved on to hold out the bowl to Caroline on her right, but not missing the pensive look Andy assumed. Cassidy supposed she should feel guilty, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. If what she suspected was true, she planned to help Andy select her gift for Miranda since Cassidy had rigged the drawing in more ways than one. As soon as the slightly different colored sheet her mother had written on came into view, Cassidy reached in and took it for herself. Now all she needed was a moment alone to know what her mother had really wished for this year.

Andy stared out her apartment window. There wasn't much of a view, but then she wasn't really seeing it anyway. She was focused internally, trying to figure out what it was that she could get Cassidy for Christmas that would make Miranda happy. She hadn't really realized that Miranda _wasn't_ happy, though it might be more accurate to say that she'd never thought of Miranda as _unhappy_. Miranda was always smiling and in a good mood when Andy was around her. _Well, as much of a good mood as Miranda was ever in, _Andy thought with a grin. Miranda wasn't the easiest person to be friends with.

She was moody and irritable at times, and probably the most perfection-driven person Andy had ever met. The words "easy-going" would never be applied to Miranda by anyone who wasn't smoking crack. She was fierce and frightening and easily the sexiest human being Andy had ever encountered. The woman had everything, everything that is, except for someone to love who loved her back with everything that they were. Andy believed that was what it would take to live with Miranda successfully, someone who could love her as much for her Dragon Lady side as for the gentler side she displayed with her children.

"So what? I'm supposed to run an ad," Andy muttered to herself. "Wanted: slightly screwed in the head guy with a taste for dragon. Must like Prada, being ignored regularly, and verbally filleted on occasion. Right. That'll go over big." Andy shook her head and chuckled. This was going to be the weirdest Christmas ever.

A knock at her door came as a welcome diversion from her thoughts. That is until she opened the door to reveal the cause of all her concerns.

"Hello, Cassidy. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Andy greeted.

"I've got early release on Fridays this semester," Cassidy reassured her. "Um, I wanted to talk to you about my Christmas wish."

Tilting her head to the side Andy studied the girl for a moment. "Should I be surprised that you know I drew your wish?"

Cassidy smiled ruefully and gave Andy a guilty look from under her lashes. "I guess not," she admitted, then hurried on, "but I had a really good reason. I swear it."

Andy nodded and gestured towards her couch. "Have a seat. You want something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Cassidy answered politely as she settled into one corner of the couch. She waited for Andy to seat herself on the other end before continuing. "I know she hides it well, but Mom isn't really happy. She hasn't been in a long time, though it's been better the last few years."

Andy nodded her understanding, but withheld comment preferring to wait until Cassidy made things clearer.

Cassidy shifted uncomfortably when Andy didn't reply. "She needs someone, Andy. I think-I think she's in love," she threw a nervous glance toward Andy and pushed on. "I think it's with someone she thinks she can't have, so she's settling for less."

Andy felt the world shift around her. _Miranda was in love. Who could that be? _Surely, Andy would have known. Miranda was her closest friend, and Andy thought she filled the same role in Miranda's life. _How could Miranda keep this to herself? How could I not have known?_ _And who the hell couldn't Miranda have?_ As far as Andy was concerned, anyone would be lucky to have Miranda.

"Cass, are you sure about this?" Andy questioned, still not able to believe it.

"Yeah," Cassidy nodded emphatically before smiling slightly. "You should see her before this person is supposed to come over, going through her closet over and over trying to find just the right thing to wear. "

"So she sees him regularly?" Andy asked, unable to believe Miranda had been seeing someone and she didn't know it.

"Him?" Cassidy giggled. "It's not a _him_, Andy. It's a her."

"This is a joke, right?" Andy chuckled weakly. Surely, Cassidy was kidding. Miranda in love with a woman? That just couldn't happen.

"No, Andy, I'm totally serious," Cassidy assured her.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Andy asked. Surely Miranda could get this woman without Andy's help. She was _Miranda Priestly_ for fuck's sake. Besides which, there was no way in hell Andy was going to hook some other woman up with her Miranda. It just wasn't happening and she had no qualms about telling Cassidy that.

"I want you to fix it so Mom is happy," explained Cassidy, giving life to Andy's worst nightmare. At least the worst one she could come up with at the moment.

"No, Cass. No, I can't do that." Andy shook her head, refusing to even consider the idea.

Cassidy sighed. "Andy, you don't even know who I'm talking about."

"And I don't care to know either," Andy said shoving her fingers through her hair. "You don't know what you're asking of me."

"Yeah, I do. Please, just keep an open mind for a few more minutes," Cassidy pleaded.

Looking into those eyes so like Miranda's, Andy felt her resolve melting. "Alright, you have five minutes. Talk fast."

"At the dinner the other night when I gave the theme for this year, Mom immediately wrote down her first thought. Then she wadded up the paper when no one was looking and wrote a different wish. I made sure I got her paper. I know what's written on it isn't really what would make her heart happy, so after everyone left I used a soft pencil and did a rubbing on the page," Cassidy explained.

"You watch too many cop shows," Andy snorted.

"Maybe, but there was something else on the page. One word. A name. " Cassidy grinned triumphantly. Unzipping a pocket on her bookbag, she pulled out a small sheet of folded paper and offered it to Andy. "Read it."

Andy shook her head, looking away. "No, I-I don't think I want to do that."

"My five minutes aren't up yet. You agreed," Cassidy stated sternly.

Sighing resignedly, Andy took the small paper and unfolded it. There in Miranda's elegant script below the words "The smiles of my children" there was a smear of graphite and a name left white. _Andréa._ Her name. Miranda wrote her name as the thing that would make her heart happiest. Raising her eyes, Andy stared at Cassidy in disbelief before looking back at the evidence in her hand.

"Miranda wants _me_ for Christmas," she whispered, afraid to say the words aloud.

"The question is," Cassidy grinned at her, "are you going to give Mom what she wants?"

"But I drew your name, not Miranda's," Andy corrected her.

"And what I want is for Mom to be happy. And what she wants to be happy is you. So the way I see it, I have to give her _you_ for Christmas," Cassidy finished, looking very pleased with herself.

"What?" Andy screeched.

"Yep, and your letting me do that is _your_ gift to_ me,_" Cassidy grinned, clearly proud of her own reasoning.

Andy, on the other hand, could see all kinds of problems with this idea. "Miranda would kill us both!" was the first one she came up with.

"Well, yeah, if we do this in front of everybody she would. That's why we're going to do it Christmas Eve," Cassidy said, rolling her eyes.

"Cassidy, what if you're wrong? This could be hugely embarrassing for everyone," Andy tried another tack.

"She wrote your name without even hesitating, Andy. She only paused afterward and rethought it," Cassidy explained patiently. "I know I'm right."

It didn't occur to Andy that not once had she denied having the same feelings for Miranda, or said that she didn't want to go along with Cassidy's plan, whatever it was. She'd never allowed herself to think too hard about the way she felt for Miranda. Andy hadn't questioned her own restlessness on the nights Miranda had taken an escort to some function, pacing around her apartment until the other woman was again home and had called her to talk, as was their habit. Miranda was her friend and would only ever be that, so Andy had counted her blessings and just enjoyed the time they spent together.

"Cass, if you're right, if Miranda is in lo-if she does care for me that way, surely she would have done something about it by now. It's been _five_ years," Andy tried reasoning with her again.

"You mean, like you have?" Cassidy shot back. "I've seen the way you look at Mom sometimes, when you think no one else is looking."

Blushing, Andy clasped her hands together around the scrap of paper and stared down at them. "She's an amazing woman."

"Yeah, she is, and she deserves this chance. You both do."

"I need to think about this, Cass," Andy said, opening her hands to once again see her name written there on that small white sheet.

"Okay, but don't think too long, otherwise I'll have to line up a photographer to get pictures of me and Caroline _smiling_." Cassidy shuddered. "Not nearly as good a gift."

Andy couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Christmas Eve had dawned cold and crisp with a blanket of white paving the sidewalks and walkways in the Priestly's neighborhood. Now late in the day, Cassidy looked out the window for perhaps the twentieth time in the past hour as the snow continued to fall. Andy had arranged for a photographer and to have the resulting photos framed. She was supposed to be delivering the gift after she got off work that day so it would be there in case she were called in to work on Christmas Day. Andy was supposed to have already been there. Cassidy glanced worriedly at the clock. She and Caroline would soon have to leave to go to their father's for dinner and gift exchanging.

They had originally planned to spend the night, but when Andy called to say she had arranged for the photos to be taken and would escort the twins there herself, Cassidy figured it was Andy's way of saying no without really getting into it. Cassidy sighed. She supposed she shouldn't blame Andy, but it wasn't easy. She knew her mom could be difficult, but she was also a warm, loving woman who deserved to be happy, and Andrea Sachs was who would make her happy. Cassidy had thought Andy saw that too, but she guessed not. Resignedly, she turned and made her way upstairs to change for dinner.

A short time later, dressed and ready, Cassidy wandered back downstairs, trailed by her sister.

"Cass, I told you it wouldn't work. It's been five years. If Mom and Andy were going to get together, they'd have done it by now," Caroline said.

"I guess," Cassidy agreed halfheartedly. "I just thought maybe a nudge would do it."

Caroline laughed. "That wasn't a nudge. It was a huge shove, and it clearly didn't work."

"Caro, we've seen them apart and we've seen them together. Tell me they're not happier when they're together," Cassidy challenged.

"You're right. They are, but we can't _make_ them do anything about it. Andy's just as stubborn in her own way as Mom is," Caroline said with a sigh.

They were interrupted by the doorbell. It was still a bit too early for Roy, so Cassidy peaked through the peep hole before opening the door to Andy, who held a large wrapped package in her arms.

"Hey, kiddo, sorry I'm late. I wouldn't let them wrap it until I'd seen the finished product first. Your mom is gonna love these," Andy assured her, grinning.

"Thanks, Andy," Cassidy took the gift and carried it into the living room to place under the tree.

"Hey, Andy. Come on in," Caroline invited her in an attempt to make up for her sister's rudeness.

"Thanks, Caro. She's still upset with me, I see," Andy nodded toward the doorway Cassidy had disappeared through.

"It's okay. She'll get over it eventually. Cass is more like Mom than she knows. Neither of them like to have their plans thwarted." Caroline grinned.

"Thwarted? You're starting to sound more like Miranda every day," Andy teased.

"And the problem with that would be?" Miranda's voice carried from the top of the stairs to where they stood in the entryway.

"No problem at all, Miranda," Andy replied, stepping farther into the hall and looking up at her. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Andréa," Miranda smiled.

Caroline shook her head at them, unnoticed by both. Cassidy was right. Maybe next time instead of a shove, she or her sister should swing a baseball bat at one of them. That might knock some sense into either Andy or her mother. Caroline and Cassidy both believed it would only take one of them making the first move, though it looked like that would never happen. She watched while her mother descended the stairs, and Andy met her at the bottom. Her mom had outdone herself tonight. She was dressed to impress, though as far as Caroline knew she had no plans to go out. At least, she hadn't mentioned any when they'd told her earlier that Andy was stopping by, so Caroline assumed she'd made the effort for Andy.

"You look wonderful, Miranda," Andy complimented. "I won't keep you. I just wanted to drop something off for the girls."

"I'm not going out, Andréa," Miranda corrected her.

"You're not?" Andy seemed dubious.

"No, not at all."

Andy broke into an enormous grin. "Good," she said.

Caroline suddenly felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck, and her eyes grew wide. Andy was going to do it! Caroline just knew she was. Quietly, she withdrew and hurried to find her sister.

"And why is it good that I have no engagements on Christmas Eve, Andréa? The girls are going to their father's, as you know," Miranda commented. "I am not looking forward to spending the evening alone."

"You don't have to be alone, Miranda." Andy looked down at the floor for a moment, then drew a deep breath and looked back at Miranda. "Cass wanted to get you something special for Christmas, but I wasn't sure…"

"Sure about what?" Miranda huffed. "_Must _you talk in riddles? What gift? I thought you were delivering Cassidy's gift to me."

Andy nodded. "The one she's going to give you tomorrow when everyone is here, yes. I gave that to her when I first arrived. There was something else she wanted you to have."

"Why don't you take off your coat? We'll have a drink, and you can tell me about this gift," Miranda suggested, starting to step around Andy who reached and took her hand.

"I'm the gift, Miranda," Andy whispered. "I'm what Cassidy wanted to give you for Christmas. If you'd have me."

"If I'd-" Miranda stopped abruptly and stared at her wide-eyed. "What are you saying, Andréa?"

Andy reached into her pocket and offered Miranda the wish list she had written. "She wanted to give you what you really wanted for Christmas. So do I. There's nothing that would make me happier. I know I'm risking our friendship by saying this, but you're worth the risk. I love you, Miranda. I have for a long time."

Miranda turned and walked into the den, away from Andy.

Shoulders dropping, Andy turned toward the front door. She had the door open and was preparing to step through it when Miranda's voice stopped her.

"Andréa, where are you going?" There was a tone of urgency in her voice Andy had never heard before.

Andy glanced back over her shoulder. "I figured I should leave," she said.

"But why?" Miranda asked, incredulously. "Did you not mean what you said?"

"Of course, I meant it. You're the one who walked out," Andy said sighing.

"Oh," Miranda said, as if it had just occurred to her how Andy might interpret her action. "I called the girls' father to tell him they would be spending the night after all."

"Oh, really?" Andy asked, shutting the door and turning back to cross the hall to where Miranda stood.

"Yes, I thought it best I unwrap my gift in private." Miranda's lips curled in a seductive smile. "Roy will be here momentarily, and then we can continue this discussion…upstairs."

"Upstairs," Andy repeated, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Mmmhmm," Miranda murmured, leaning in to brush her lips against Andy's as soft as a whisper. "My bedroom is upstairs."

Andy nodded, unable to speak for fear her voice would come out as the tiniest of squeaks.

"Roy's here," Caroline shouted before she stepped into view with Cassidy following along behind mumbling grumpily.

Miranda went to give them each a hug and kiss. She whispered something into Cassidy's ear which had the girl flashing an enormous grin. With calls of "Merry Christmas" and "See you tomorrow" the twins were out the door in seconds.

"They were in a hurry," Andy chuckled. "Whatever you said to Cass, it definitely perked her up."

"I merely thanked her for my Christmas gift and told her I wouldn't inquire as to how she knew _exactly_ what would make me happiest." Miranda shrugged. She crossed the distance to Andy with a more suggestive swing to her walk than normal.

Andy swallowed again and wiped suddenly damp hands on the side of her coat. "We…upstairs…now?" she managed to get out.

"Perhaps you'd like to take off your coat?" Miranda asked, reaching for the first button at Andy's throat.

"No!" Andy stepped back away from Miranda's hands and then hurried on at the look of hurt in Miranda's eyes. "Not here. I-well, it seemed like a good idea at home, but now…" she stopped and shrugged lamely.

"Andréa, what are you wearing under that coat?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Ummm, not much," Andy admitted with a shy smile. She almost laughed nervously when Miranda's eyes widened and took on a decidedly lusty gleam.

"I wish to see," Miranda stated, leaving no doubt that she meant it.

"You will. Just not down here, okay? It just feels too public," Andy said, glancing around. She was never sure how she managed to avoid whiplash as Miranda grabbed her hand and began to tug her up the stairs.

"Andréa, don't dawdle. Christmas will be here, and my gift will still not be unwrapped."

Andy glanced into the upstairs den as Miranda bypassed it, pulling her along the hall and into a room at the far end on the right. She looked around with wide eyes at what was obviously Miranda's bedroom. It was elegantly appointed and as luxurious as Andy had always thought it would be. What caught and held her attention was the enormous bed that dominated one wall. She started as arms slid around her waist and hands linked together across her stomach pulling her back against a warm body.

"I purchased it only a month ago," Miranda spoke in her ear. "I wanted something new, something with no memories attached. I was thinking of you when I selected it, though I was sure you would never see it. I've never owned so large a bed before."

Andy felt the heat that had been pooled in her belly flare into a searing flame at Miranda's words. "Well, I am seeing it," Andy reached for the first button on her coat, slipping it loose. "I'd like to spend a great deal of time in it." She opened the second button. She smiled softly as Miranda whimpered just loud enough to hear. Turning she took Miranda's hands and brought them to the third button.

Miranda worked the remaining three and then paused holding the coat closed. She looked deeply into Andy's eyes before pushing the lapels open and back off Andy's shoulders. She stared, licking her lips in what seemed an unconscious gesture. "You will _never_ wear this outside of this house, nor in the presence of my children," Miranda gasped out her voice rough with desire.

Andy shifted uncomfortably. The dress she was wearing…okay, half wearing…was a scandal on its own, but on a body such as hers...

Miranda continued, "But you _will_ wear it for me on every occasion I can possibly think of."

Andy beamed. Miranda liked it. Andy had been both nervous she wouldn't and convinced it would make Miranda crazy. It was flaming red with the neckline dipping below her navel and the skirt in back barely extending from the small of her back to below the curve of her behind. It was completely indecent and the type of thing a woman only wore when her intent was to drive her lover into losing control. Andy very much wanted Miranda to lose control.

"Wh-what do you have on under it?" Miranda asked in a strangled voice Andy had never heard from her before.

Biting her lower lip, Andy shook her head in the negative. "Me," she whispered.

"Bed! Now!" Miranda ordered, pointing to where she wanted Andy to be.

Andy backed toward the bed, a smile curling her lips. Sliding back on the thick comforter, she extended her legs out in front of her. "Heels on or off?" she asked, her own voice husky with the knowledge of what was about to happen.

Miranda stalked to the bed and ran her fingertips down the front of Andy's thighs. The skin was warm and soft as velvet under her touch. She reached around to cup the back of Andy's knees before continuing down the backs of her smooth calves. Reaching her heels, Miranda held the backs of them for a moment, then whispered, "Off," flipping them to the floor. As Andy slid backward, Miranda advanced, onto the bed and over her, until at last she hovered above the woman who had filled the majority of her waking and dreaming thoughts for months. Pulling her skirt farther up her thighs, Miranda straddled Andréa's hips. Before she went further there was something she needed to know. "Are you sure about this, Andréa? If we continue I will not willingly let you go again."

Andy's smile was so warm and loving that Miranda could swear she felt its touch on the skin of her face. "I'm sure, Miranda. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. Now, I think you said something about unwrapping your gift," she teased.

"I believe the work is already half done for me," Miranda smirked, leaning her weight on one arm so she could run the fingertips of the other from the base of Andy's throat until she reached the limits of the neckline.

"The best parts are still wrapped," Andy giggled softly.

"All of you, here in my bed, is the best part," Miranda corrected, dipping one finger tip under the material that rested low on Andy's abdomen. Just the faintest hint of curl tickled her finger and Miranda couldn't suppress a moan at Andy's sharply indrawn breath.

Andy sobered, her look becoming serious. "Then love me, Miranda. The way you've always wanted to."

The words set Miranda's body to trembling. She was actually free to touch this exquisite woman who lay beneath her, provocatively dressed to incite _her _lusts. "You are very beautiful, Andréa," Miranda murmured as she dragged the backs of her fingers back up Andy's body. She leaned in and brushed her cheek against Andy's, the most glancing touch of flesh. "I have wanted you for a very long time, so long, in fact, that I am not sure how slow or gentle I can be at this moment." And it was true, Miranda could feel the desire welling up from deep inside her, fires inflamed by each touch.

"Does this outfit say slow seduction to you, Miranda?" Andy asked against the ear nearest her mouth, following her words with a swirl of tongue. "No offense, but I lusted after the Dragon Lady long before I fell for the woman. First things, first."

Miranda pulled back and looked down at Andy. "Really?" she asked in that seductively evil tone Miranda knew would send Andy close to the edge if what she was saying were true. She smiled wickedly as Andy bit her lip from the effect of just that single word. She toed off her shoes and sat back on her heels, running her eyes down Andy's body with the same practiced glance she had used so many times in the office. "Tolerable," she murmured and gave the tiniest of reluctant smiles, internally smirking as Andy gasped. _Oh, my darling, I am going to have such great fun with you tonight,_ Miranda thought. She had often watched Andréa in the office when she had worked there, and recently had caught herself wondering what would have happened if she had given in to her urges then and thrown her down across the desk, taking what Miranda so very much wanted from her assistant. Always honest, at least with herself, Miranda had acknowledged that even then she had wanted those pouty lips on hers and that beautifully curved body under her hands. Now she had both, and she was determined to enjoy Andréa to the fullest.

Assuming her indifferent expression, Miranda pretended to study her manicure. "So you wish a relationship with me. What do you feel you could bring to such a union?" she asked in the bored tone of one who had heard all the answers before. From the corner of her eye, she watched as Andréa stared at her incredulously. "Do take your time. It's not as if there aren't a million girls who wouldn't kill for the position," Miranda nudged subtly and almost smiled as realization dawned in the dark eyes watching her.

"Well, I don't have a lot of _practical_ experience, but I'm a quick learner, and I always do my very best to _please_," Andy gushed much as she had during that first fateful interview.

Miranda waved a hand as if what Andréa said was of no concern, though her love's comments had struck a chord deep in her belly. "Yes, yes," Miranda acted as if Andréa's words had not affected her. "You have no concept of how to go about making love to a woman and limited sensual knowledge." As Andréa opened her mouth to protest, Miranda held up a restraining hand. "No, no, that wasn't a question."

The upward curl of Andréa's lips told Miranda she remembered their previous exchange on the day of her interview. Tiring of the little game she'd been playing, Miranda decided to move things along. "Perhaps you should now show me what you have to offer," she said with a pointed glance at the front of Andréa's dress. There was something incredibly exciting about having Andréa bare herself. Miranda watched intently, as she did at all the designer's viewings, though always without appearing to do so. Slender hands reached up and grasped the edges of the bodice pulling it slowly aside until full rounded breasts were exposed to Miranda's avid stare.

"You are exquisite," Miranda complimented forgetting all about maintaining her Fashion Lady persona. The Dragon Lady, however, was in full force, as all Miranda could think about was devouring the maiden laying before her like an offering.

She traced her fingertips down Andréa's sides, pausing to stroke her forefingers over the outer edges of her breasts, watching the rosy nipples draw into two hard points. Unable to resist any longer, she leaned forward and took one into her mouth, sucking deeply. As Andréa hissed and arched her back, pressing her breast more fully into Miranda's willing mouth, Miranda released the hook holding the halter front around Andréa's neck and pulled the material down to rounded hips.

With nothing to impede her movements, Miranda explored at will, hands and lips moving over the creamy flesh of Andréa's neck, shoulders and chest. She returned again and again to the swollen nipples until they were a deep red, the areoles wrinkled and tight. She reveled in the sounds her Andréa was producing as she thrashed on the bed, her fingers sunk deep into Miranda's hair, nails scratching at her scalp as Andréa pulled her closer, attempting to thrust more and more of her breast into Miranda's mouth. Andréa's hips lifted from the bed, trying to bring their centers together, to achieve some relief from the mounting desire Miranda knew she was inducing with her attentions.

Though she would have loved to continue torturing Andréa in such a manner, Miranda wanted more to explore the source of the heat she felt pressing up between her thighs. She moved down Andréa's body, taking the bunched red material with her. She nodded approvingly when Andréa lifted her knees to assist in the removal of the dress. Miranda placed a forearm at the back of Andréa's knees to hold them aloft as she pulled the scrap of red over her love's feet and tossed it to the floor, her gaze fixed on the treasure she had revealed.

Miranda licked her lips and using both hands spread Andréa's knees apart, opening her core to view. The delicate pink folds glistened with arousal, and Miranda could think of nothing beyond tasting what she had created. She dropped to her belly on the bed and drew her tongue gently up between the velvety lips. It had been many years since she'd had a woman beneath her mouth, and never one whom she wished to love with all her heart. Her moan at the first taste of her Andréa was echoed by an answering one from above her.

"Yessssssss, Miranda!" Andy hissed.

Miranda's lips twitched. As many times as Andréa had uttered those two words, never had Miranda thought to hear them said in quite that tone or in these circumstances, though she had dearly wanted to. With a growl, she set to ravaging with her mouth, licking, sucking, and drinking from the spring of Andréa's arousal. "Mine," she snarled as she drove her tongue deep.

"Yes!" Andy screamed.

Moving up, Miranda fastened her lips around Andréa's tight clit and releasing Andréa's knees, pushed two fingers into her love, intent on claiming physically what she had already pronounced possession of. The wet, silken feel of the muscles that clasped her fingers created tingles in Miranda's own belly as she stroked in and out of her love, driving Andréa closer and closer to the edge. Miranda wrapped an arm around thrusting hips to control Andréa's movements, rubbing the silk of her blouse back and forth over the creamy skin to remind her lover that while Andréa lay naked and exposed to Miranda's touch and vision, she was still fully clothed. She found the disparity highly erotic and felt that Andréa would as well.

Miranda was rewarded by sobbing whimpers and Andréa's body locking in a tight bow above the bed as she came, screaming Miranda's name. Miranda continued her movements sending Andréa off yet again, with a power that had her lover shrieking nonsense syllables. Satisfied at last that she had achieved what she set out to do, Miranda moved upward until she could take Andréa into her arms. With soft words and gentle caresses, she provided a loving reentry into reality for her darling, until Andréa lay quiescent in her arms.

"I love you, Andréa," Miranda whispered into silky dark hair, her hand rubbing over the velvet skin of her lover's back as she felt tremors race through Andréa's body. "Your heart is the greatest gift I have ever received, and I will cherish and protect it always." Miranda sealed the promise with the gentlest of kisses.


End file.
